Showtime Colors
This is the song "Showtime colors" sung by the "Showtime" band. This is one of the bonus songs in the special features menu. The "Showtime" Band Click the link to see their signature colors. That will be the color each member sings about. It goes in the key of G major. This song is a rap. Lyrics Intro Annie (To viewers): I am impressed. You learned all about these soccer strategies. Now I have something we can learn about now! Let's sing about COLORS! Let's start with our clothes. Let the rap begin! Rapping music starts. Dante: Dark blue! That is the color of my shirt, it's also the color of some soccer balls. Maria: Orange! That is the color of my shirt, it's also the color of certain teams! Annie: Green! The color of the shirt I have. I think my favorite color seems to be green! Angela: Grey as an elephant! Gretchen: Or Brown like tasty Chocolate! Chorus Showtime band: Colors! So bright! Colors so bold! Dante: Blue! Annie: Green! Maria: Orange! Angela: Grey! Gretchen: Brown! Punchcar: There are lots of colors too. Black, white, red, yellow, purple, pink. Punchcar: I know I'm not supposed to be in this song, but those are 6 more colors to see. Annie: Thank you Gabe for pointing that out. Showtime Band and Punchcar: So let's sing more about the colors we have. Pause: Annie: We're glad you came to join our color song. Punchcar63: Really? Dante: Yeah. Would you like to join our band and be rainbow dude? Punchcar63: ABSOLUTELY! Vanessa (Sneaking in) Can I join too? Punchcar63: ABSOLUTELY! Dante: Yeah. Why not. Verse 1: Punchcar: Now that I'm a member of the showtime band, it's time to sing about the showtime colors! Vanessa: I'm another member of the showtime band. Ok I think my color will be Turquoise! There's a color we haven't seen! Annie: Take some green! Dante: And some blue! Annie and Dante: Put us both together and we both make Turquoise! Punchcar: I think we just begun. Vanessa: Give it up for Gretchen. Gretchen: Brown! Brown is the color of my shirt. I see a brown squirrel and a big brown tree! New Chorus Showtime band: Colors! So bright! Colors so bold! Dante: Blue! Annie: Green! Maria: Orange! Angela: Grey! Gretchen: Brown! Vanessa: Turquoise! Punchcar: There are lots of colors too. Vanessa: Black, white, red, yellow, purple, pink. Verse 2: Angela: Grey! it's the color of Pups' wrench! It is also my signature color! Grey is the color of my kitty cat Bruce! My bicycle is also grey! Annie: Green! Green is the color of the grass. My signature color is green! Green can also be the color of the net, depending on the net you are using. Gretchen: Brown! Brown is my signature color. The color of mud so it's necessary! Tan or dark brown, the shades may vary. Brown is also the color of my teddy bear! New Chorus Verse 3: Maria: Let's talk some more about orange. My signature color. It's the color of one of my pretty pony figures. I drink some orange juice, play with an orange ball! My giant flounder named David is also orange! Punchcar: Blue is your signature color, Bro. Dante: Yes it's true. Punchcar63: Sometimes it's the color of a soccer ball. Dante: My house is blue! Punchcar: So are the sky and the water. Dante: But my signature color is actually dark blue. New Chorus Verse 4 Vanessa: I think we need to talk more about turquoise. The cool blue-green in the color wheel. I'm wearing a shirt and it's colored turquoise. Turquoise is a special blueish green stone. Annie: You mix it with some green! Dante: Mix it with some blue. Both: That's how you get turquoise in the color wheel. Vanessa: Here's my turtle, Bob. He's turquoise as well. Tuquoise is the color also known as teal. Punchcar: Finally me. I’m all of those colors. All your colors put together. In other words, my color is rainbow. So let’s rev up this song yo! New Chorus Verse 5 (Finale) Annie: We have brown, grey, orange, green and blue! Punchcar: Those are the signature colors. Vanessa: Turquoise too. Dante: It's true, But as a reminder, my signature color is actually dark blue! Maria: Colors are the best no doubt! Can't deny! (With Angela and Gretchen) Without them all around the world would be so bare! The whole band: We see colors all around! Here, there, and everywhere! HA! The End! Category:Backyard Basics 2 (Backyard Sports soccer TV Special)